I love you
by Bella V
Summary: Sort of like a little bit before the end of New Moon. I suck with summaries so just please READ and REVIEW!


As I was walking a few paces behind Bella, my love, the scent almost driving me to the point of insanity. She turned around obviously hearing the sound of my breathing quickening and stopped.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her because truly the look on her face was frustrating me to no end. Not being able to hear her thoughts was like being deaf but only with one person, the person who actually mattered.

She didn't answer so I asked her again. This time I tried to do the thing that she says dazzles her, and to my satisfaction it worked.

"Ah, excuse me." She sounded so confused I had to repress a laugh to keep her thoughts focused on me.

"Bella, what are you thinking."

"Actually just now I was thinking 'is he following me again'."

She was sincere, that much was true, but knowing her all to well I knew there was the hint of tease behind her expertly unreadable mask.

"You are very perceptive, yes I was following you, but I honestly didn't think you would mind much. You said you never wanted me to leave you and I kinda took it to heart."

"_Kinda_ is an understatement for what you're doing. Don't you think?"

"Well if you would like me to leave I will have to obey your command." I said this bowing my head slightly. I wanted to hear her laugh. Only this made her stiffen and run to my side. Not unpleasant at all but by her reaction I knew I shouldn't have said this. I squeezed her gently and pulled her face up to look at me. "I will never leave you, don't worry. I don't have that much self control."

"I'm countin on that." She still looked worried and that displeased me in a way that made my whole body quiver. As she looked helplessly into my eyes I bent down to touch her warm lips to mine. The feeling of her heart pounding in her chest as she pressed her body against mine felt good and familiar. Just then I didn't feel her heart pounding and I realized I had gone too far so I unlocked her arms which she had thrown around my neck and sat her down on the sidewalk.

"Whoa!" I was the first to break the silence while she caught her breath. "Are you still breathing?"

"I think so, but wait a minute to make sure." She was blowing the words in my face, seeming to gasp as she looked at me.

"Are you okay now?" I waited a minute before speaking as she had said, hoping she would pick up on that.

"Yes and thank you." I didn't know weather it was for the kiss or the minute to gasp afterward but I didn't care. I was with her. That was all that mattered right now.

"What are you thinking?" She broke into my thoughts.

"I was thinking about you." I said flatly.

"Of course, what about me were you thinking about me?" She didn't believe me and I knew I needed to explain.

"I was thinking how much I love you and how much I love being with you." I stared into her eyes as I said this. Trying very hard to make sure she knew I meant it. She realized I did mean it and she moved my hand which was resting on my leg and wrapped it around her waist. I kissed the top of her head wanting to smell her sweet aroma. She got up still holding my arm and I got up too.

"Where are you going?" I looked around, I hadn't noticed where she was I was just following her. What I saw didn't surprise me. She was in Port Angeles, walking toward the biggest bookstore in town.

"I need to go to a bookstore. I haven't read anything new for weeks and it driving me insane." I had to laugh this time. The way she acted I would have never guessed she could even say the word.

"Well I gotta go see Alice she said she had to talk to me." Sadness washed over us, she wanted me to stay and I wanted to stay, but Alice wanted to talk to me in private meaning it was probably something about her.

"Okay, but can you come see me later?"

"I'll come back as soon as we're done."

"Okay! Make sure though. You promise?"

"I promise, remember I don't have enough self control." I needed to leave but I couldn't bring myself to leave her. I did once and where did that get me. No where.

"Bye, love you!" She tried to sound happy.

"I love you too! " I really didn't want to leave her but I turned my back and ran. I didn't want to walk because the slower I got to Alice the later I can get back to Bella.

A few minutes later I came to the clearing and then my house. Alice was waiting outside for me.

"What do you want? I don't have much time. I have to get back to Bella."

"Calm, down. If you didn't want to talk to me, you shouldn't have come." She sounded angry, but with Alice I couldn't be sure. She knew how to hide just the right thoughts so I wouldn't know how she felt, if she didn't want me to.

"I'm sorry." I tried to sound as apologetic, because truly I was.

"I understand its fine."

"Okay, so what's up?"

"Well I saw something about Bella and she might get mad. When I tell you you'll probably be absolutely furious. Do you still want to hear it?"

"Is it something _bad _about Bella?"

"Well you will think so. As soon as she understands she'll be worried, about your reaction. Trust me!" She meant it. The way her voice sounded sent a chill down my spine.

"Alice tell me, I'm anxious enough."

"Okay. Well the Volturi are coming, Demetri is in the lead. He should be here tomorrow."

"WHAT THE … ALICE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I was totally and utterly furious. I didn't wait for an answer. I would go get Bella first.

"Edward, what in the world are you doing?" I was grabbing Bella out of the store before she had a chance to argue. I decided I would take her back to the house then I would explain to her what's happening. I may not be able to read her mind, but I know how fast she can understand things, things in my life especially.

"It's a long story." I managed to keep my voice even enough to convey the message.

"I don't care. Where are we going?" She seemed to be relaxed enough even though I had practically dragged her out of the store and threw her in the passenger aside seat of the car in a blink.

"We have to go to my house." I tried to stay calm, for her at least.

"May I ask why?" This wasn't a question of could she this was a question of would I tell her, I had to.

"The Volturi are coming." I said letting a snarl loose.

"So." She said it so simply; I almost believed that it wasn't a problem.

"WHAT, SO!" I knew what she would say even though I couldn't read her thoughts.

"So, I thought you already had a plan, since you are so stubborn on changing me. Unless you actually are planning on changing me but even then so would be a perfectly reasonable response." For the second time since I'd known Bella I was speechless. She was absolutely right. That made me a little mad and mostly shocked.

"I…I…" I stammered. I couldn't form an argument, a believable one at least, to go against that.

"Which is it anyway? I've been wondering for a while now. I've made my decision on that condition you, _proposed_."

"Did you really!" I was emotionally content when I heard she finally had an answer. "Oh, what is it."

"You're an idiot; you know you didn't have to worry. It's me that has to worry, about telling Charlie, Renee, and Phil. YES! I will marry you; sorry it took a while to think though."

"I'm happy you said yes. I did have to worry though. My family may be okay, but I have to make a good impression on your family. Your father already despises me, your mother thinks I just your silly high school crush and I'm sure your step-father goes along with your mother."

"True and my mother like you are very opinionated on me and getting married in the same sentence."

"What are we going to do about the Volturi" I asked trying to think clearly after the slight fear of Bella's family disapproving of me.

"That, truly, depends on your decision." She said this with almost no emotion which actually scared me.

"I still don't know what to chose." I said with feelings of horror of what they would do to Bella if they found her unchanged.

"Well that's your problem to contend with. Think it over, QUICKLY!" She hollered this in my face so loud I would have thought that the skin on my bones would come off from the chill the threat in her voice.

I could only nod. I didn't like seeing my Bella, my angel this way. I could tell that even if she wasn't showing the fear she felt emotionally, it would come out in other ways such as vocally. She turned around seeing my hurt expression and ran to me at once.

"I'm so sorry" was all she could murmur before I locked her lips with mine.

"What was that for."

"For you being you, I love you to much and…well…"I trailed off not knowing what to say."

"And well what… come on tell me." She sounded anxious, like me.

"How would you like it if I could change and bring you over to the dark side, mahahahaha." I whispered in her ear.

"If you mean what I think you mean then yes!" She whispered in my ear with obvious excitement.

"So excited for eternal damnation." She was and that remark didn't make her any less excited.

"As a matter of fact, Edward I am because if an eternal damnation leads me to a eternity of staring into your face then it's worth all the pleasure heaven can offer. Remember I love you and as soon as I change I can love you forever. Isn't that what you would like to. Oh and whenever you say that you wouldn't change me think about this, when I first said that sooner or later I was going to die, if you thought that you would go to hell and not heaven you shouldn't have said that you would meet there. Think that over." As she finished she kissed me and stopped just before she had time to overreact which made me crave more. I held her by the waist and dipped her kissing her lips passionately before standing her straight again and kissing her neck and collar bone.

"Edward what's gotten into you. You seem not to be as careful." she said between kissing and breathing.

"I love you." was the only answer I could think of and she seemed to accept it.

"As do I."

After a half an hour of kissing and saying I love you, Carlisle came home from the hospital. We told him what was going on and I told him my decision. He was actually happy and told me I had done the right thing, somewhere in my heart I too knew it was the right thing to do.

"Well, when do you think it should be done." I asked him after a little while.

"We have to make sure that you are ready and that Jasper isn't going to be coming back when we know her blood will be exposed. We all remember what happened."

I looked at her and she seemed to be looking intentionally away from me. I soon as I looked away I heard a sniffle and turned Bella's face to see mine. Tears were in her eyes and she was about to cry. I then noticed that Carlisle was trying to tell me something telepathically. I let his thoughts consume mine and heard what I needed to hear.

_Comfort her, tell her that you are going to change and that won't happen again, make sure that she knows that it must be now or sometime soon because of the Volturi. I would think the most important thing to tell her is that you love her and none of us are ever going to leave again. _His thoughts ended as he drifted out of the room.

I could see the whole family except Alice and Jasper ad realized what he meant was not that I was going to change but that I am changing her.

"Bella, it's time."

She lifted her head to meet my gaze and flung her arms around my neck. We went upstairs and she laid down on my bed. I leaned over her, hoping she wouldn't be in as much pain as I went through.

My lips met her jugular, I opened my mouth to get my teeth ready.

I had a strange sensation that something was going to happen but I brushed it off. I ad to concentrate.

I opened my mouth and sunk my teeth in…..


End file.
